Do Friends Become More
by Gottaluvoneshots
Summary: Harry and Hermione upset over their loves dating other people devise a plan to get them jealous. But will they get more than they bargained for? Rated T with relationships of H/Hr, H/G and Hr/R.
1. A Plan of a Kind

A/N:This is a H/HR which eventually goes H/G and HR/R in the middle of HBP I just watched the movie and the idea came to me when Ron hit it off with Lavander and Harry is comforting Hermione. BTW this is mostly canon except for Hermione and Harry's plan. More movie canon than book since the movie is fresh in my mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:A Plan of a Kind.<p>

Normal POV

Harry watched her leave. He realised why she did immediately. It was quite obvious since she left just as she saw Ron and Lavander devouring each others faces. He decided to follow her and see what he could do to help her.

He knew all about heart break, it happened to him every time he saw Ginny with Dean. He thought since he was going through the same thing he could help Hermione.

He ran after her as he saw her brown curly hair disappear from view as she ran into a empty classroom. He opened the door and saw the sight of Hermione crying her eyes out on the stone steps with birds flying around her. He slowly walked up to her.

"A charm spell, i'm just practising" Hermione said as Harry walked in front of her.

"Well they're really good" He replied as he sat down beside her.

"How does it feel Harry" She croaked out "When you see Dean with Ginny?"

"Uh well umm.." He stuttered.

"I know Harry i've seen the way you look at her" She replied with a slight smile "Your my best friend".

"It feels just like this Hermione" He replied as he started to tear up.

They cried silently together in a silence that only the best of friends wouldn't think was awkward.

"Arrgh I wish there was just a way to show them that we won't wait for them forever" Hermione cried out.

"Maybe there is.." Harry as he thought quickly " Though it would require some sacrifices on our part".

"And what would those be Harry?" Hermione as she started to get back to her normal self.

"Well it ahh nah we shouldn't" Harry said embarrassedly.

"Cmon Harry tell me" She begged.

"Well it would involve two best friends to fake date each other publicly" Harry said very fast.

"Harry your a genius" Hermione cried out as she heard footsteps and giggling coming along the corridor to the classroom. "Quick Harry play along".

Then without warning Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him fiercely. Harry soon got the gist as he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

As Hermione obliged to Harry's request she heard the door open and a voice cry out "What the hell?"

Ron POV

Man that Felix Felicis is good stuff very good stuff. I saved every goal no sweat and now I am snogging one of the two girls that I have fancied. I thought as I snogged Lavander fiercely that this deserved some privacy. So I quickly grabbed her hand and ran out of the common room. I saw saw a classroom and ran straight towards it.

"Won won" Lavander giggled "Where are we going?"

"Someplace a little bit more private" I grinned at her.

"Oh Won won" She cried out.

Soon he reached the door and he swung it open. The scene that I saw was not a pleasing one. My two best friends were snogging the day lights out of each other and my Hermione (well not my Hermione but I wish she was.) just grabbed a hunk of Harry's ass. It was my worst nightmare.

"What the hell?" I shouted out.

* * *

><p>Wanna see Ginny's reaction and How this plan plays out? Will Hermione and Harry start harbouring real feelings? Or will Ron and Ginny see through their plan?Answer these questions in your review and I may put your choice into consideration.<p> 


	2. We Go Public

Well I decided to write this earlier than I thought I would because of such a great reaction I got from my last chapter and one comment from a BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses said it was funny do you think I should make it a comedy and try to make it funny(I hadn't intended for the last part to be funny though Won Won is pretty funny)? Anyways Enjoy this slightly longer than the last chapter! 1k words :0

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

Then without warning Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him fiercely. Harry soon got the gist as he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

As Hermione obliged to Harry's request she heard the door open and a voice cry out "What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: We Go Public.<p>

Harry sprang apart from Hermione looking flustered as he saw the glare from Ron.

"Umm well err you see Ron..." Harry stuttered trying to formulate words under the piercing gaze of the red head.

"We were snogging Ronald I thought that was obvious, so not to be rude or anything but we did find this place first so can you leave unless you want to watch?" Hermione said with a grin.

Harry was amazed at Hermione's quick thinking and rebounding it effectively to make Ron start to stutter.

"Well umm no it's just you don't see your two best friends umm making out everyday when they aren't even well err going out" Ron managed to stutter out surprised like Harry at Hermione's boldness and quick reply. But unlike Harry thinking great, Ron was highly embarrased.

"Well we are going out now" Hermione replied "Now Harry where were we?"

As Hermione finished her sentence she pulled Harry into a very long and passionate kiss which made Ron look very uncomfortable.

"Won Won let's leave these two lovebirds to enjoy themeselves" Lavander said with the thoughts of spreading this new and highly interesting piece of gossip as fast as possible around Hogwarts.

She then proceeded to grab her 'Won Wons' hand and hurry them back off to the common room.

As soon as Ron and Lavander were out of sight Harry broke the kiss looking at his best friend or now 'girlfriend' who had just shown to him that she wasn't always the rule abiding student he once knew. The feeling brought a tingling sensation to his stomach that he couldn't quite place as to why.

"Well that seemed to work eh Hermione?" He said as he grinned thinking of how he could get Ginny jealous.

"Yes it did but I think you better start calling me pet name to make it look more official" Hermione replied as her brain calculated many ideas of how their plan could work.

"How bout 'Mione since it is part of your name and I don't really want to call you Herm Herm(ref to Won Won) or like the muggles say Sweetheart or Sugerplum" Harry said hoping Hermione would like the name.

"Ooh that's a nice one Harry and I defiantly wouldn't want to call you Har Har either" She said thinking about how Lavander and Ron would spread the news "We better start kissing again as I know for a fact that Ginny and all the other girls will be curious to see if what Lavander had said was true"

"Okay how bout this" Harry said as he grabbed her and pushed against the wall directly across from the door so anyone outside could look in and see and snogged her like an animal. Ginny will sure be lucky if this plan works out Hermione thought as she saw Harry kissing skills.

The Common Room

As Hermione had suspected Lavander and Won Won told all they could about this discovery Lavander more so than Ron. Many were curious as to if this was true Ginny included and wondered if this was Lavander having a very poor attempt at a joke and asked her to show them the way.

"Lavander you this really isn't- O M G!" Ginny started and then cried out as she saw the scene. Harry was blocking the view of Hermione partially but you could easily tell it was her. They were both snogging fiercely as if the only air they could breath was inside each others mouths. Harry had his hands stuck in her curly, brown hair. Hermione was running her hands up and down Harry's chest and they could see slightly his abs.

"Wow never knew Harry was that Passionate with his women, maybe I should of gone after him" Pavarti said looking lustfully at him.

Ginny was somehow getting very upset. She didn't understand, she had gotten over him, or at the very least had tried. Anyway she shouldn't be feeling this way she had a boyfriend. But Dean never kissed you that passionately did he a voice inside her head said. No but.. Arrgghh it's too late anyway he has Hermione now.

Finally they had stopped kissing and were just looking into each others eyes but then Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder at them and murmered something to Harry, he looked around and saw them and then blushed bright red.

Parvarti then opened the door and said smiling "Well well, who would of thought you two would of gotten together"

Harry replied still looking embarrased"Uh yeah well girls I got to ermm go to bed later girls, Hermione.." Harry quickly tried to put on what he thought would look lustful for the sake of the girls around him and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips and bid her goodnight before running out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Okay Hermione d-e-tails" Romilda said with her brown eyes swirling with interest as to how Hermione got Harry and not her.

Meanwhile...

"Harry! You knew I liked her and you did this?" Ron yelled out in the boys dormitory.

"Well how was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me!" He replied with equal louditude (louditude LOL always wanted to write that) "And anyway you looked like you had much more interest in Lavander than Hermione from what I saw!".

"Umm well how did it happen" He replied defeated.

"Well she left the room and I followed her and she said she thought I was a great seeker and she kissed me" He said following the plan she and Hermione had gone through.

"Well goodnight" Ron said wanting to left to think. Stupid, Stupid you choose the wrong girl and then Harry gets the right one. Dang Git.

* * *

><p>Well I think that went well giving all the girls and Rons reactions. I'll add the rest of Hogwarts reactions including Draco's in the next chapter. I'll try an attempt at the Daily Prophet though it may not be in the next chapter. Anyway I want your opinions so Review! :P<p> 


	3. The Rest Find Out

Hey guys i'm really loving all this positive feedback especially since it's my first story so thanks guys who reviewed and to xxfreexx you can't really put in a sirius reaction but I will try to get Remus into the action since you asked and it is a good idea. Anyways enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Rest Find Out<p>

Ginny woke up groggily. Oh no... last night. My hopes of getting Harry, gone. Well I guess I wasn't really single and waiting since she had Dean. But she doesn't care about Dean anymore, no she must get Harry. Well first things first break up with Dean(A/N: Sorry Dean but it was required.) she thought as she walked down to the corridor.

Harry waited silently for Hermione waiting for her come down so they could begin some actual for real plans. There she was looking extremely gorgeous with her hair flowing freely down her neck. Wait am I starting to like Hermione? Nah I can't of i'm just thinking she looks pretty because well she does he thought.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh hi Ginny"Harry said as he went to Hermione and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning Hermione." He whispered as he thought of how her lips felt so well on his.

"Good morning Harry let's go somewhere else if you know what I mean" She said seductively for the sake of the others around.

"Let's" Harry agreed as the went out of the common room and into a broom closet.

"Okay so what i'm thinking is we act a typical couple maybe a bit more public so we can get Ginny and Ron jealous easily" She said excitedly.

"Okay well let's go down to the great hall eh and flaunt our new 'realationship'" He said smiling as he said relationship.

As they walked down to the great hall they passed many students so they talked about nothing of consequence. Very quickly they reached the great hall.

"You ready 'Mione?" He asked.

"As i'll ever be" She replied trying to sound cheerful as she grabbed his hand.

As soon as the walked in, the whispers started even the teachers seemed interested at this new Hogwarts couple. Dumbledore winked at Harry knowingly as the walked to the Gryffindor table and sat by Ron who was devouring all the pancakes in sight.

"How about I give you a kiss so the others can see we really are a couple" He murmured really just wanting an excuse to kiss her again.

"Okay Harry" She said as she placed to her lips lightly on Harry's.

The kiss was short only 3 seconds god Harry wished it was more. But in Hermione's mind it definatly got the message across to the rest of the school. The whispering got more excited and frenzied as a result.

As they finished breakfast, Harry dying for another taste of Hermione's lips said " I think we should show them how serious we really are"

And without waiting for a reply, he grabbed her hands and ran out of the great hall. He went straight to the classroom next to hall and didn't open the door but rather snogged Hermione into it.

God he was passionate Hermione thought as others started to see them at it. Harry then suddenly shoved his hand up her shirt. She didn't complain because there was heaps of people around.

" Oi Potter" Draco yelled with a smirk "Enjoying the taste of a mudblood? God it's bad enough your friends with her but this really takes the cake"

"Want to say that to my face" Harry said quietly as he broke off from Hermione.

"Harry calm down it's just Draco and anyway we need to get to class" She said soothingly rubbing circles into Harry's back.

Harry backed off and grabbed Hermione's hand and walked to their first class...

* * *

><p>The next day as they walked down to the great hall Dean gave them the Daily Prophet saying "Rita Skeeter wrote about you guys"<p>

They went quietly to the Gryffindor table and turned to the first page.

**Harry Potter's Rollercoaster of Fun**

**Rita Skeeter reports**

**At Hogwarts Harry has had only 2 heart breaks. From his 4th year girlfriend Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, a muggleborn cheating on him again and again with Viktor Krum Quidditch superstar to his 5th year girlfriend Cho Chang from Ravenclaw who it seems was using Harry to get over her deceased boyfriend Cedric Diggory. But maybe Harry was using Cho as well to get over Miss Granger. We may never know but Harry has gotten back together with this Hermione Granger because of her cheating habits we all hope you will fight against her as she uses Harry Potter time and time again. Who will she cheat on him with next?**

Harry looked down. There in front of him was a picture of him and Hermione kissing passionately against the classroom's door.

"Where could she have gotten that?" Harry asked angry at Rita for writing such horrible and fake things about Hermione.

"Probably the slytherins" Hermione said as she took a bite out of her toast.

Suddenly an old, scarred owl dropped a letter in front of Harry. I wonder who it's from Harry thought as he opened it.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Finally! God I have been waiting forever for you and Hermione to get together(though I must say a bit too public with your kissing Harry). It's good that you have finally moved on from the intensive staring stage to asking her out. I think Sirius would have been partying with us also if he was alive as he was the one who saw you staring at her first. Congratulations also on resisting the Potters addiction to red heads. It is quite a achievement. Tonks right now is partying like crazy over your new 'development' so I best go join her._**

**_All my and Tonks Congratulations_**

**_Remus_**

The last thing Harry thought before the chapter ended was: I stared at her?

* * *

><p>So what did you think love it, hate it? I love all your feedback so do take the time to write a review. Anyways hope you enjoyed it Buh bye!<p> 


	4. The Break Up

Okay guys gonna start focusing more on Ginny and her 'Plan' and also Hermione because I got a great idea for Hermione since she really isn't that into Harry (she just thinks he's doing all this because of the plan) anyway don't want to reveal anything so enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Break Up<p>

"Dean can you stop helping me up the stairs!" Ginny shouted as she felt something bump into her waist.

"I didn't do nothing Ginny just relax" Dean confused. (A/N this is the bit where Harry's in his cloak looking for Malfoy because malfoy wasn't on the map).

"See! Your never taking our relationship seriously for gods sake!" Ginny screamed.

"God your fucking titchy Ginny just lay off!" Dean said starting to shout.

"Oh so im just fucking titchy now?"Ginny's temper started sky rocketing "Well your a fucking perv helping me up the stairs just so you can feel me up!"

"God Ginny that's it we're over your such an annoying cow!" Dean said with conviction.

"Good!" Ginny screamed at Dean.

"Good!" Dean repeated loudly

"Fine!" Ginny said as she stalked off.

"Fine!" Dean said as he too stormed away(sorry just so much like Sonny and Chad :P).

"Oh Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked pleased that Harry might have a chance.

Yes it's brilliant I can now steal Harry off of you. No she couldn't say that. "Well he had that coming the way he kept making excuses to touch me" She instead said angrily.

"Well this moment should be celebrated" Fred said coming to join them.

"Yeah we finally got that horrid Dean off of our dear Ginny" His twin said joining in.

"PARRRTTTTTAAAYYY!" Lee shouted flying around the room dropping firewhisky to the twins and butter beer to everyone else.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Harry said "Your sexy"

"Oh why thank you" The Fat Lady replied giggling.

Harry really thought that was a stupid password I mean seriously she ain't called the fat lady for nothing. As the portrait swung open he heard the words "PARRRTTTTTAAAYYY!"

He quickly stowed his invisibility cloak into his pocket as he was passed a butter beer from a flying Lee.

"What's the celebration for?" He asked.

"Oh our dear old Ginny finally broke up with that Dean fellow" Fred said as he came to see the newcomer.

Strangely Harry didn't feel happy about Ginny being single. Curious to know more he asked "Who broke up with who?"

"Oh it was Dean but then Ginny said good then he said good then she said fine and then he said fine and now here we are" George explained as he took a swig of firewhisky.

He chuckled "That's just like a muggle program that Dudley watches( I KNOW it's meant to be 1997 but let's pretend Sonny With A Chance existed then eh?)"

"What's a program?" Fred asked confused.

"A muggle thing, never mind" Harry said as he saw Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione" He greeted as he hung a arm around her neck.

"Oh hey Harry" She smiled " How was your little expedition.

Harry's face darkened " I don't how but he always seems to disappear, not even the marauders map can find him"

"Oh well sorry about that Harry but you certainly heard the good news?" She replied.

"Yeah... Great news" Harry said finally realising what Remus had meant. He was using Ginny as an excuse so as to not admit about fancying his best friend(Eww guys not Ron Harry's not gay.. well not in this fanfiction ;)) Hermione.

Many went to bed tonight happy and drunk. Harry was most certainly drunk, but very far from being happy because of one thing, this plan might actually work.

Next morning when hang over potions were being used a plenty. Harry wrote a letter to Remus.

**Dear Remus,**

**I realised many things from your last letter and one of them was that I truly did like Hermione Granger. Let me explain. You see when I was comforting Hermione about Ron kissing Lavander we came up with a plan of us pretending to be together to make Ron and Ginny jealous. It may have worked with Ginny because she broke up with Dean yesterday but I don't want her, I want Hermione. But she wants Ron.**

**Please help,**

**Harry**

He called out softly "Hedwig, I want you to take this straight to Remus and don't come back without an answer okay?"

"Hoot"

Harry chuckled "Go on girl"

* * *

><p>Ooo now 3 people know of the plan.. And what is Ginny's Plan? What about Won Won and Lav Lav? Review to find out :P Plus special shout out to BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses you have reviewed every chapter and since this is my first fanfic that's pretty epic bro so thanks<p> 


	5. Toying With Hearts

Hey guys finally reach the 5th chapter! It's been fun so far. In this chapter important decisions will be made and the choices may affect the rest of this story who knows? Oh wait I do! Sorry just love giving you guys suspense. So Enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Toying with Hearts<p>

Ron woke up. He knew now for a fact that he wanted Hermione and he would get her. He quickly looked at the time. 8:30. 45 minutes from now Hermione would be his and not Harry's.

8:35. The trio had all met up and now walking down to the great hall. Harry and Hermione were holding hands. That should be my hand Ron thought. Walking straight into the great halls door woke him out of his thoughts.

"Oww!" He yelped in pain.

"Dang that looked bad Ron, you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Fine" Ron ground out from between his teeth.

From there Ron grabbed the door and opened and opened it grumbling about stupid doors running in front of people. Harry was brought out of his chuckles by a very similar old, scarred .He quickly grabbed the owls letter and opened it away from prying eyes. 8:40.

Dear Harry,

This something really I would expect only the marauders to get into. Nonetheless there is only one solution to this Harry and I think you already know it. Tell her the truth. Maybe it won't work out but it's better than waiting for Ron to get there before you. Trust me, would you rather have a chance of being with Hermione for real and a slight chance of rejection or would you rather just wait until another man whisks her away leaving you jealous and angry.

Good luck Harry,

Remus

He already knew which choice he was going to take but he had gotta get there before Ron. Wait where was Ron and Hermione.

Meanwhile...

"Ron where are we going" Hermione asked breathless.

"Someplace that I Require Hermione and I think you will quite like as well considering it's where anythings can happen". Ron replied as the reached the seventh floor.

He crossed the hallway and turned around. Once. Twice . Thrice. A door had appeared in the middle of the corridor, Ron opened it and pulled Hermione inside with him.

The room was dimly lit with candles and a very gryffindor appearance of gold and red colours were shown on the walls. In the middle of the room was a dark, rich red couch with a golden carpet beneath it.

"Hermione I can't resist anymore I can't stand it when your with Harry I just want you to be mine" He said as he pressed his lips lightly on Hermione's.

Hermione responded with passion for Ron she had been hiding underneath for so long when it burst into the kiss her skills were very passionate. She wasted no time taking off his shirt and tracing lightly over his toned stomach acquired from many years of playing quidditch.

"What about Lavander?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"She's nothing compared to you Hermione, nothing" Ron replied smiling.

Somehow his smile didn't cheer Hermione up as Harry's did. Maybe it's because I think of Harry as a good friend and Ron as more than that. Hermione for once in her life was confused. 9:15.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later...<p>

The passed slowly with classes in the way of Hermione and Harry's news they couldn't talk as they had found out in potions.

"Hey where were you?" Harry whispered as he passed her some boomslang skin.

"Oh Harry it was great" Hermione started "Me and-"

"As much as we all consider your social life to very interesting Potter" Snape sneered "Now is not to be the time discussing it Detention! And you too Miss Granger, I expect you both here tomorrow at 7:00 sharp!

So the day progressed and very soon the two friends found themselves in the common room alone.

"So Hermione what were you talking about in the dungeons before we got busted by Snape?" Harry asked not knowing the horrors he just unleashed upon himself.

"Oh I was talking about me and Ron, you see well me and him kissed in the Room of Requirement, I couldn't wait to tell you the great news" She said very happy.

This piece of news had the opposite effect on Harry.

"Oh-" He choked out trying to bottle in the tears "Wonderful"

Hermione realised something was wrong as she saw Harry's amazing bright green eyes get watery.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked oblivious to the harm she had caused.

Harry realised his emotions were showing so he said a rushed "Nothing, nothing." Before sprinting out the common room tears now running freely down his face.

He always thought the expression heart-broken was just a figure of speech, but he felt a deep pain in the middle of his chest as tremors raked him as he sobbed. Remus was right he thought. He should have told Hermione the truth before she Ron he told her his. "Why!" he sobbed loudly as he ran into the room of requirement in which he stayed the night in crying out his emotions as his heart was ripped in two.

"Why!"

* * *

><p>Ooo tragedy strikes again. Did you guys(and gals) think I did Harry's angst justice or was it underdone my first sad scene ever(I know right!) So this piece of feedback is really important hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	6. Moving On

Ah poor Harry what will he do now? Fall into the waiting arms of Ginny? Fight for Hermione till his last breath? Or will someone new come into the picture? For the answer to those questions you gotta.. Yes you guessed it read chapter 6!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Moving On<p>

"Harry what's wrong?" A voice called out.

The scene Katie(Yes, Bell) saw as she walked into the room of requirement wasn't a pretty one. Harry, the boy who lived was lying on a bed shuddering helplessly as he cried into a pillow. He looked up.

"Umm nothing Katie it's fine just had something in my eye you know" Harry said trying to put on a happy facade.

"Yeah of course Harry because we all cry crazily when we get something in our eyes" She said sarcastically " But seriously Harry what's wrong?"

"Her-hermione s-she cheated o-on me with Ron" Harry said as a new waves of tears came forth.

Katie was shocked but for some reason delighted. Harry and Hermione seemed so strong it seemed nothing could go wrong. But deep inside she was happy, Harry was single. She went over to Harry and put an arm around him into which he leaned heavily on her breasts.

Secretly pleased he hadn't noticed anything wrong with this position, she wrapped her other arm around him and hugged him tightly. Slowly, she looked at him. He looked was already looking at her.

"You know Katie your eyes are really quite beautiful" Harry murmured.

"You think so?" Katie replied blushing.

"I know so" Harry replied closing the distance between them.

Harry didn't really know what he was doing. He supposed he was using Katie to help himself forget about Hermione. He knew it was wrong. But right now with his lips pressed against hers, he didn't really care.

Katie feeling the full of her emotions burst forth felt wrong. She was using Harry while he was down and weak, probably not in the right state of mind. But she like Harry didn't care only thinking about his body pressed against hers. She ran her tongue over his lip. He opened up without question and started caressing her.

She abruptly stopped. "What about Hermione?" She asked.

"I think we might of broken up" He replied eager to get back to their earlier activities.

She grinned wolfishly as she went in for another kiss and pushed him back onto the bed(NO they didn't do any of that btw).

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The next morning the population woke up to a very different change of the social network. Harry and Hermione were no longer together it seemed as they sat with their new partner Katie and Ron respectively.

Strangely Hermione felt a pang of sadness as she saw Harry with Katie and the twins, laughing and having a great time with her. What am I feeling? She thought as she watched them. I must be upset because of how Harry and Ginny aren't together. Yes that's it.

She continued to stab at her food as Harry gave Katie a peck on the lips. She was pretty curious as to how they had gotten together. With Katie being a year older it seemed that he must be quite the catch. And he was she thought. His scruffy black hair always somehow looking good. His beautiful green eyes seeing right into your soul. Yes, Harry was definatly something, maybe even more than Ron.

No! She thought what am I thinking? Ron's my boyfriend for crying out loud. But I guess Harry is better looking... But there is more to a man than looks. She was determined to maintain this outlook and anyway even if she did fancy Harry, he had Katie and their was nothing she could do about that.

The morning continued in a eerie silience between Hermione and Ron. Hermione deep in thought and Ron thinking about another nice good snog with Hermione.

As soon as she left he followed her and as soon as they passed an empty classroom Ron opened the door and dragged her along with him. He then pressed their lips together trying to make it a full on frenchie. She didn't reply. Instead she shoved him off saying

"I'm not in the mood Ron!"

"What could possibly make you not in the mood Hermione?" he inquired.

"Well studying. I would hope you would care about your grades as well" She replied tersly.

"Well I would wonder why you would need to study considering you have done all your homework and our exams are months away" Ron replied curious of the real reason.

"How about studying for the sake of studying? Ever thought of that?" She asked as she left the room in a huff.

She didn't know why. But for some reason kissing Ron was not better than kissing Harry. In fact it was very uncomfortable and it didn't have the same spark as it did with Harry.

* * *

><p>While Hermione was very confused and distraught, Harry was feeling guilty. He had shown to the whole world that he had moved on from Hermione,when on the inside he really hadn't.<p>

Katie kissed him. He felt himself pull into the kiss, to help wash away his pain. It seemed to Katie that his reply to the kiss was very passionate, though in reality it was just him pouring out his emotions to make it seem passionate.

"Get a room guys" George cried out in mock disgust beside them.

Startled from their thoughts they broke apart.

"George I was enjoying that you can go bugger off" Katie said in a huff pulling Harry into a lustful kiss.

"We ain't gonna be getting any more rest now that Harry and Katie are addicted to PDA" Fred said jokingly.

Katie just pulled the finger and shoved her hand up Harry's shirt. The twins started laughing at that and unbeknown to them a figure ran off crying at their display.

* * *

><p>So... You likey? I'm sorry for the slow update really I am but I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter sorry about adding Katie in their but I really wanted to add in a new person to Harry but it not being Ginny so yeah, buh bye and Review.<p> 


	7. Quidditch Supports Love

Okay... Everyone this will be the last chapter and it's all about the sport :P. How will we know how Hermione and Harry get back together if they do? You asking that well let's just say reading always does help ya know :). Anyways let's conclude this story with the final chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Final Chapter(7): Quidditch Supports Love!<p>

Harry woke up dead tired. Today was the big game he thought, yay … No he did enjoy Quidditch it was just the fact of Katie Bell. No nothing was seriously wrong with her, it was just that she was no Hermione.

Harry missed Hermione and being able to hug and hold her whenever he wanted to. Sure it wasn't real, but the feelings that Harry had were. But he blew it. He should of told Hermione when he had the chance. Now she was off with Ron doing who knows what.

Focus in Quidditch he thought angrily trying to focus on something other than Hermione. He diverted his attention to quietly changing into his red and gold quidditch gear and walking down to the Great Hall.

With a blank expression he walked down the stone corridors feeling depressed and lonely. On the inside Harry had a grim determination to win this match against Hufflepuff. Not because he hated them or just generally wanted to win, no in his mind this was for Hermione. Though no one would ever realize it.

He was one of the first to enter the Great Hall, sitting down silently and stabbing at his food not really up for the effort of eating in. To others watching it would look like just the ordinary pre-game nerves.

Harry heard the noise of the halls doors opening. He turned around. There she was, the very reason why Harry could not even swallow a mouthful, Hermione. Harry's breath caught in his throat. She couldn't see him like this! He quickly stood up and being careful to not look Hermione in the eye, he left for the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione was distraught. She saw Harry leave without looking at her. She didn't know why he was upset with her, maybe it's because he saw her crying when she saw him and Katie together. He must have been too embarrased to even talk to her.

Feeling very unnerved, Hermione sat down. Unlike Harry, her nervousness caused her to eat enough that even a Weasley could not compete with.

The rest of the team soon joined Harry at the changing rooms, they were all waiting for Harry's pep talk. It did not come. They all were looking at Harry's cold, blank face. He slowly looked back at them.

"Win ..." said Harry quietly. With that word in mind he led the team out on to the pitch.

Harry walked slowly up to the Hufflepuff team. Winning was the only thing in his mind. With that sole thought he listened to Madam Hooch.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game, from both teams!" She shouted out against the wind.

"Captain's shake hands!" She requested.

Harry gripped the Hufflepuff's captain's hand hard to which he replied by gripping even harder. Harry felt no pain.

"3,2,1!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle, starting the game.

Harry zoomed above the players, trying to find the elusive snitch. While Harry tried to find the golden snitch, Hermione was worried. It was starting to rain and whenever it rained for Harry, horrors were sure to follow.

But it seemed as though nothing could go wrong today, Harry was playing hard and fast knocking out Hufflepuff's seeker a few minutes into the game with a cleverly done side-flying crusher, literally crushing any of Hufflepuff's chance of catching the snitch.

Harry heard a "50-10 to Griffindor!" in the background, he didn't care, he wanted to catch the snitch so he could go back to his thoughts.

His wish, it seemed was granted when a glint of gold was shining right through griffindor's hoops. Harry rushed towards with grim determination, focusing only on the snitch.

SMACK!

Harry concentration it seemed was his downfall as he literally fall right off his broom and into darkness.

A light flickered. "Where am I?" Harry asked groggily.

"In the hospital wing again" A said a voice softly.

He looked up into the face of Hermione, she smiled slightly though Harry could tell easily that she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" He asked dumbly.

"You! Your always doing it, getting hurt, breaking my heart-" She stopped suddenly gasping.

"What do you mean-" He was cut off.

"Yes okay! I liked you Harry after we 'went out' I starting wishing that it had been real and that you hadn't gone to-" She was cut off as well but this time it was from a kiss.

Harry couldn't believe his ears! It seemed for once, it was okay to be in the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Okay sorry for the crappy ending, I personally thought this was alright way to start figuring out how to write fanfic's instead of just normal stories and it's helped me. Not my best story, i'd say my other one is :) but it's been great to finish it and start focusing on my main story about this pairing, please read that one I think it's much better than this one, but anyway thank you all for the support your've given and if anyone wishes to right an epilogue just message me. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
